Petals, Burnt
by tysunkete
Summary: YYHXDGM When Kurama is sent to the Black Order to take care of the Earl once and for all, he meets one person he didn't expect to see so soon - Kanda Yuu. Maybe it's time Kanda found out why he was cursed and the consequences that came with it. KuraKan. [hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just an idea I'm testing out. I cannot gurantee that I will update this fic due to school commitments. *groan*

* * *

His tattoo was behaving weirdly these days. Sometimes it throbbed, sometimes it squirmed, hell, sometimes it even glowed. His lotus didn't seem to have any affect whatsoever, so he passed it off as some phase... or something.

Lying face down on his bed, he tried to stop thinking about his curse when he knew thinking about it never helped in the last 17 years.

"Kanda, Nii-san wants to see all the exorcists in his office," a soft voice accompanied the rap on his door.

The said swordsman sighed in annoyance, but not before grabbing his Mugen that stood against his wall. Habitually, he glanced at the glass containing his lotus flower. The tattoo on his chest was starting to do something but he wasn't sure why or what caused it to be.

Kanda couldn't describe the exact sensation the mark was causing, but it sure as hell wasn't natural. Since when did tattoos behave anything other than ink? Oh yeah, not cursed ones. He opened the door (keeping the Lotus hidden by his body and swiftly closing the door) and was greeted by none other than Lenalee, and someone else in tow.

"Ne, Yuu-chan. Whatcha doin' all cooped up in your room?" an arm slung itself in a too comfortable manner over Kanda's shoulder, bringing its face to invade Kanda's personal space.

"Don't call me by my first name, you stupid rabbit," he growled, unsheathing his Mugen just ever so slightly to let it glint dangerously.

"Fine, fine," the owner stepped back but continued to keep up with his pace anyway. Lavi knew Kanda's threats were never really carried out to its full extent but something seemed to irritate the raven haired man... more often than his normal attitude anyway.

The trio finally arrived into the office with Lavi trying desperately to annoy Kanda like it was his life goal, and it was succeeding tremendously.

"Lavi," Kanda drawled out in a smirk. "Do you seriously want to test the theory of how long you can live without your intestines? Because I can make it a reality."

The red head gulped nervously. "No thanks, Yuu." But there was definitely something wrong with Yuu, since he hadn't actually whipped out his Mugen and pressed it against Lavi's throat. He bookman in him told his Lavi side to wait it out as all information came did, so he settled to turn his attention to Komui who was ungracefully face flat on his desk.

As usual.

"Nii-san..." Lenalee sighed.

Lavi calmly walked to the sleeping supervisor's side and whispered, "Komui, Allen's taking advantage of Lenale-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, Komui was already up and glaring daggers and the poor red haired exorcist whom was currently staring at the sharp drill his supervisor was holding with upmost fear. "Allen's on a mission, Komui."

"Oi, sister-complex, what did you want?" Kanda snapped with impatience. The tattoo on his chest was starting to feel weirder and the hell? It was moving! Trying to disguise his discomfort, he opted to glare at the person in front of him.

The door to Komui's office opened at this moment, and Miranda stepped in, looking nervous. "I'm sorry I'm late, I'm sorry!" she bowed repeatedly.

"It's fine Miranda, we can now begin," Komui pushed up his spectacles and got into serious mode. "As you know Allen, Krory, Marie, Bookman and the Generals are away on missions, but I want you guys to team up with them after all this has finished and report to them everything you've listened today, do you understand?"

"What's going on nii-san?" Lenalee glanced at her brother with worry, considering the tone Komui had used was no joking manner.

"We've received information...but this has caused everything we believed in for years to be unbalanced," Komui started off cautiously. "Perhaps the newcomer may be able to explain in detail... Miranda, please. It's time." he signaled to the time exorcist.

The female exorcist nodded and raised her arms in front of her. "Innocence... activate! Time transfer... begin!"

Slowly, a wrinkle in the air in front of her appeared, then it grew more obvious, and finally a tear in the dimension opened up to them. The air in the room stood still, yet the atmosphere was swirling like crazy.

The rest of the exorcists stared in amazement, not knowing what to say.

The tear enlarged itself into an oval shape - a portal. The mark on Kanda throbbed, but he was too curious about the current situation to attend to it.

"He's coming!" Miranda warned suddenly, and at the next moment, a hand appeared out of the portal, grabbing the two ends of it and its body stepped out of the hole.

The person standing unblinkingly in front of them had either be some flat chested gorgeous chick or some really androgynous pretty boy.. and Lavi was hoping it was the former. This human (Lavi guessed), had similar hair colour and much longer, but the shade spoke volumes. It was darkish and enchanting; something akin to crimson, and it complimented the sparkling emerald eyes that stared right back at him.

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu," a smooth voice came from those full lips that parted, together with the fluid movement of the person's blood red hair spilling forward as he/she bowed.

Lavi's eyes widened more than it already was - usually voices were the deciding factor to gender, but this voice was hard to tell. It held the soothing quality that all females (usually) possessed, but it was low enough to be a male's. The junior bookman prayed she was female. Please, please, please...

Kanda inwardly jumped at the use of his mother tongue language. It had been years since he's met anyone who spoke it like a native, and this red hard certainly did. But what made him uneasy was how this stranger was staring at him. He felt like he was being watched through his uniform, right at his tattoo that was burning on fire at the moment, but he ignored it as always.

He knew this stare from long ago. He knew he did.

"Hello, welcome to the Black Order," Komui broke through the unknown tension. "Glad you made it safely."

"Ah, thank you," the stranger reverted to English, astounding everyone. "You're Komui-san, am I right?"

Komui held an expression of surprise. "Koenma showed me profiles," the stranger answered smoothly. "Nothing to worry about. You may call me Kurama."

So far the room had been quiet, only for Miranda's innocence weapon whirling. Kurama turned upon her, taking her hand gracefully and bowing. "Miranda Lotto, I thank you for the passageway, however, you may close the portal."

"Bu-but if I close it then you won't be able to make it back..."

"I assure you it's fine Miranda-san," Kurama smiled, causing Miranda to blush slightly and complying with his command.

"Innocence.. deactivate."

The portal closed off and the rip in the air vanished. Lavi walked wide-eyed back and forth the peculiar spot deep in thought.

"I'VE GOT IT!" He suddenly shouted, pointing at the newcomer, Kurama. "YOU'RE A MALE AREN'T YOU?"

The air in the office froze again. Kanda twitched and smacked the back of his head. "Are you stupid?!" he hissed.

Kurama chuckled good naturedly. "Yes, I'm male, Lavi-san."

"Yuu-chan, it's not my fault he looks so pretty~" Lavi whined shamelessly. "I bet you thought he was a girl too!"

"I-I DID NOT YOU IDIOT!" Kanda protested furiously.

Lenalee, as always, flashed her mega watt smile. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Le-"

"Lenalee Lee-san, yes?" he interrupted in a way that meant no disrespect.

"Kurama, can you explain the situation to them please?" Komui decided to get things going after the brief welcome.

"With pleasure," Kurama spoke softly, and then turned a serious note. "Any questions can be asked after I'm done, all right?"

Without giving them any time to respond, he continued anyway. "I am from the future. Miranda-san here connected the time from this era, and my side connected the time from my era, therefore making a passageway for my entrance. That is the reason why Miranda-san can close the portal - it is not the whole process of the time that she is controlling.

"My mission is this - to dispose of that demon you call the Millennium Earl. I have heard that the Order does not know of the true being of this Earl so I am telling you now. He is a demon," Kurama eyed each of them carefully. "He is an A class demon capable of creating minions from human souls. That is his power.

"What we know of the "Earl"'s objective is to rid human world of humans, using it as a piece of property to own, and most possibly to rule as the second demon world. This problem has been too large for spirit world to ignore, therefore I am sent by the King's son, Lord Koenma to deal with this after a rip in time caused this thing... you call it "innocence", to land in our hands.

"The Noah, too, whatever you call them, are demons. They were originally humans that have been infested by a parasitic demon that feeds off its host. The leader, the one you call Road, is a higher level B class demon. The band of them probably has an agreement with the Earl because demons never do something unless they get something in return.

"This.. innocence.. is actually crystallized spirit energy. Only those with higher spiritual awareness can make use of this energy. Normal humans do not have high enough spirit energy to form a weapon but it is an exception in parasitic innocence. The rest of you, you're merely compatible with the innocence because of your awareness. That is all."

Lavi's head swarmed with questions that curiosity burned within. It was just too bizarre to have someone from the future enter and tell them the mystery behind this war that had been fought on for years. Who exactly was this Kurama and where did he come from? He mentioned spirit, human and demon world. Does that mean three worlds exist? How did Kurama intend to defeat the Earl when they had been trying all their life for? Just wha-

"Just what the hell are you?" Kanda spoke up, knuckles white from gripping the hilt of his Mugen. Those green orbs hadn't left Kanda since this Kurama decided to drop by, and Kanda was, not that he'll admit, getting more freaked out by the second. Plus his mark was causing more disturbances and he wasn't sure if he could remain impassive for long.

"Kanda!" Lenalee gasped in horror at the rudeness, although she also wanted the question answered.

Kurama took a step forward in his direction, gaze never flinching. Kanda bore his own trademark glare, but he unconsciously took a step back, and this cycle repeated until Kanda felt the wall against his back.

"Yuu," Kurama spoke clearly. "You don't remember me?"

The rest of the occupants could only watch in confusion and tension. Kanda furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and anger. He definitely did not know a Kurama in his short life time and just what the hell did this guy have the right to call him by his first name, and worst of all, he knew that Kurama knew the importance of it.

Kanda wanted to do something. Like get the hell away from Kurama but he was trapped between the wall and him. He considered running away but he knew it wasn't a good course of action.

"Yuu..does your tattoo hurt?"

With this one sentence, Kanda stared in shock, Komui nearly dropped the cup of coffee he was holding, Miranda gasped and stepped back, Lenalee held a hand up to demand Kanda about his condition, and Lavi stared open mouthed at the two of them because with Kanda's reaction, Kurama was most definitely right.

A flash of sliver and gold danced in his vision and Kanda suddenly found his tattoo absolutely on fire, and he clutched it, falling to his knees. The heat seemed to spread to his mind and a splitting headache erupted.

"Yuu, I'll come collect you when you're ready, okay?" a seductive voice purred into his ear as his felt his face being turned.

Kanda breathed heavily and sweat trickled down his temple. He could vaguely sense that everyone else was crowding around him in concern but he couldn't hear them. He couldn't hear anything, but one voice.

"Yuu," the familiar soothing voice appeared again. Kanda felt his face tilted up very much like the flashback he had and was met with emerald green.

"Yuu, my pretty little thing," the voice continued in a murmur, as he was suddenly met with a golden yellow, something so cold but so filled with passion. "Just remember,"

"You wanted to know what I was, yes?" Kanda could only focus on Kurama and he was aware the other male was getting closer to him but he didn't so much as move.

"Just remember, little human, you belong to Youko Kurama."

They were just one centimeter apart from each other. Kanda stared blankly into those brilliant green eyes, and a flash of gold tinged for a moment, the headache had receded into a dull ache at the back of his mind, and his tattoo prickled.

"Youko... Kurama..." Kanda breathed out, the gold seemed to ignite his silver eyes back to reality, but the next thing he knew was that Kurama had closed off the little space they were apart from each other, meaning,

Kurama kissed him.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This one is a bit short, but I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_Kanda's POV_

Just as quickly as the heat seared his entire being, Kurama had pulled back. The pain coming from his tattoo had dulled quite a bit, but now it felt different. It felt bigger, a larger part of him now, like it was resonating with his own heartbeat.

"Yuu-chan! Are you okay?!" two warm hands grasped my arms and shook me, one green eye staring into mine.

Lavi's eye was so... different. It was of the same shade as Kurama's, but his was...warmer. Slowly, the look in his eye hardened. It was going to Bookman mode, the mode that only cared about intelligence and knowledge, and it was starting to become like

_like_

_like_

A sparkling emerald passed through his vision.

_Kurama, no,_

_Youko,_

Green? It was yellow. Gold.

_Kurama._

"YUU-CHAN!" was the last thing I heard when I felt myself hit the floor.

* * *

_Normal POV_

"Bastard," Lavi practically spat. "Just what the hell did you do to him?!"

He clutched an unconscious Kanda in his arms protectively.

"Why did you _kiss _him?

His glare was venomous. Lenalee had probably never seen Lavi so furious before in all these years she knew him. Lavi was always the happy-go-lucky exorcist on crack - Kanda was supposed to be the pissed off one. He was staring at Kurama with such intensity she thought he'd erupt in flames.

Kurama took the looks with no effort. After a long pregnant pause, he finally sighed and shook his hard slightly, muttering, "Youko, you went overboard again."

"Kanda-san will be fine. Komui-san, if you would, I would explain."

Komui pushed up his glasses that seemed to slip. "Lenalee and Miranda, you two start packing - you leave as soon as Kanda wakes up."

"But Nii-s-"

Komui silenced her with a look. "Look, I know this is unfair, but you'll understand later, with Kurama's permission of course."

The two ladies left the room.

"Explain," Lavi commanded.

Chuckling softly, Kurama settled himself next to the window.

"First of all, I am a fox demon. Does that answer your doubts?"

"Very much so. Who is Youko Kurama?"

"I am," Kurama spoke softly. "I am Youko Kurama and Shuuichi Minamino at the same time. Together, I am Kurama."

"I don't understand."

"Youko Kurama is a famous fox demon thief from the demon world. When a bounty hunter shot him, he escaped to the human world and bonded with the body of an unborn baby that is to be Shuuichi Minamino today. Thus I am here.

"You are more interested with me and your friend there, am I right? I, Shuuichi Minamino, do not know Kanda-san. It is Youko Kurama's business. You have to ask him, since he has never told me."

"Okay, then Kurama, I want to speak to this Youko face to face." Lavi's determination was set into his jaw line. While concern for Kanda was deep into his words, but the quest for information flooded his senses. He was close. Very close.

"I warn you first, Youko Kurama is very dangerous," Kurama's voice lowered a notch. "His loyalties lie within himself. Are you sure you want this, Komui-san?"

Komui who had been watching quietly nodded after a brief hesitation. Perhaps the lotus curse could finally be revealed after all this time...

Kurama took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Slowly, a mist developed around him and engulfed him. Komui and Lavi watched in awe as the mist departed to reveal Youko Kurama in his true form.

What was most striking was his glittering gold eyes that were so cold, yet so playful. Long silver hair adnored his porcelein white face, lips stretched into a deep smirk. Two fluffy ears sat upon his head, twitching with the slightest noise. Dressed in a simple white robe, his tail hung freely behind him.

"Greetings.... humans," a low voice spilled from those lips.

Kurama was right. Youko was dangerous. Lavi slitted his eye.

"Shuuichi said you wanted to know my deal with my doll there. I'll tell you this for now : Yuu owes me his life, hence he belongs to me." Youko strode over to Kanda was easily lifted him up from Lavi, sending a warning glance to him. "Hands off."

Mist again enveloped Youko and cleared to leave Kurama in his human form carrying Kanda. Lavi got up to take Kanda, but Kurama shook his head. "I'll bring him to his room. It's best not to test Youko, Lavi-san."

That left Lavi and Komui perplexed as Kurama walked out of the office.

"He doesn't know where Yuu-chan's room is, does he?"

"Lavi... I have a feeling things will be even more complicated from now on. Send me a report on this." Komui returned to his seat. "Go and get ready. Update me about anything Youko Kurama slips about Kanda."

* * *

_Kanda's POV_

I groaned. It was bright, too bright. My head was throbbing like the last time Lavi got me drunk on sake. Thankfully I have a high alcohol tolerance so I didn't do anything worthy of blackmail. Still, it hurt dammit.

I tried to sit up, but someone pushed me back down again.

"Take your time. We won't leave till you're feeling completely well," That soft voice.

Immediately, I sat up, eyes snapped open, back pushed against the bed post.

"What are you doing here," I stated, more like demanded, but I regretted moving when my felt my own body betray me by slumping in exhaustion.

"I carried you here, Kanda-san, no," his voice brought on an undertone of mockery. "Yuu."

"Don't call me that," I tried to glare at him.

Gold. Gold. Gold. It wasn't Kurama anymore. It was someone else. Someone colder, more powerful.

On instinct, my hand went towards Mugen, or what should have been my Mugen. My side was empty. As if sensing my panic, Kurama gestured behind him. "Your sword is safe." True enough, it was propped up against the wall.

I didn't like my situation. This Kurama always seemed to be in control, that cool level look always calculating, always thinking. My normal self would have lashed out at this person ages ago, but my body was not cooperating. My tattoo still tingled, my body felt insanely weak, my mind was still in chaos. I tried to get up from the bed, but Kurama blocked my pathway and forced me to stay.

"You're still drained," He soothed, holding me back down.

"Don't touch me," I hissed, pulling my arms away from his grasp but failing miserably. "Just what the hell did you do to me?"

Kurama sighed, leaned back into the chair he was sitting on. "I'm sorry Kanda-san, but I didn't do that willingly. I have another form, one that holds many secrets to my past. That form, has a really strong attraction to you."

"A-at-attraction?" _What the heck was he talking about?_

"He likes you. A lot." Kurama spoke bluntly, staring into my eyes. His stare was unnerving. "It overrides even my sense of thought..." he leaned closer, still gazing.

I pushed him away, my body getting warm. "So what are you?"

"A fox demon," he replied causally. "This is my human form."

Right. He's a demon. That's right. The Millennium Earl, the Noah, akuma... all of them were demons. This was too much to handle in one day. I got out of the bed to the protest of Kurama, and fell forward as my legs gave way. Still too weak.

Kurama caught me and sat me down, all while I tried to get him to leave.

"Alright, alright, we'll leave for the mission if you let me heal you," his eyes twinkled.

Considering it for a moment, I nodded. The faster we leave, the faster I can get away from him.

A delicate hand reached out for my face and pulled me closer to his. I blinked in shock and parted my lips, vaguely aware of how close we were now. Another hand cupped my cheek and finally he closed the distance, lips first bumping softly, then slowly getting bolder. It was warm, very warm, and it felt like electricity shooting through my body. I felt a tongue pushing into my mouth, licking my lips gently, coaxing for me to dance along with it.

Finally he parted, but still kept me close. I breathed harshly, then suddenly shoving him away, when I realised what he did.

"Why did you touch me, demon?" I glared, but the effect was lost. I knew how flustered I was at the moment. Hair slightly messy from his hands, face blushing, and biting my lips.

"Well enough now?" Kurama smirked. "I transferred some energy to you. We're leaving."

He was right, I didn't feel lethargic anymore. Kurama smiled his polite smile and left the room, leaving me to get ready.

Once he was out of earshot, I slumped back into the bed. Mind whirling with the events that just happened. Kissed twice in a day by a demon. Not the very normal situation. Just who was he and the effect he had on me? Usually I was the one in control, but somehow, his presence was stronger and overbearing.

This was just... wrong.

* * *

_Normal POV_

"Yuu-chan, are you okay?" Lavi bounced towards Kanda when he saw the swordsman heading towards their group.

Kanda nodded non-committedly, and Lavi frowned. Kanda would always threaten him when he called him by his first name.. and now.. nothing? Scrutinizing his friend more, he realised Kanda's face was flushed, and he was distracted. Very unusual. He looked towards Kurama, eyes narrowing in suspicion. Kurama felt his gaze and returned an innocent expression of his own.

Oh yeah, something was up.

Lavi grabbed Kanda and dragged him towards the boat. "Hey Yuu-chan, did something happen with Kurama?"

Kanda's eyes widened slightly, but otherwise did not react. "Yuu-cha-"

"Shut up baka usagi," Kanda shook his grip off. "And don't call me that unless you want to lose your precious voicebox."

Lavi grinned. Kanda was Kanda.

A chuckle was heard behind them. "You know, I had a friend who said the exact same thing to me," Kurama smiled.

"Too bad he didn't go through with it," Lavi flippantly replied, earning a glare from Lenalee.

"He knew that if he did, he wouldn't just be losing his voicebox as well," Kurama replied just as easily, smiling as if nothing offensive was said. The smile sent a chill down Lavi's spine.

"Where are we heading to?" Kanda grunted, breaking a what would have been awkward silence.

"Japan," Lenalee fell in step with Kanda, gently guiding him into the boat. "I hope you're feeling alright, Kanda-kun," she lowered her voice. "I don't really trust Kurama-san either.., but we need him for the mission." They glanced at the said demon discreetly.

"I'll be fine, Lenalee," was all Kanda replied to her worrying expression. "So, Japan?"

"Yeah, that's the meeting point. It's the nearest for all of us." she brightened. "You haven't been back in a long time right?"

"Yeah," he smiled softly to himself.

"Besides, I think Allen-kun is there already! I think we'll meet up with him first.." Lenalee droned on. Kanda knew she was trying to keep the atmosphere light, and he was grateful for it.

The boat had already left the Black Order, and they were well on their way to their final journey. Miranda was dozing off in one corner, no doubt that activation took a bit of energy out of her. Lavi was in front of him, staring into the sky in deep thought. He let his eyes wander and he finally locked gazes with Kurama, who was smiling and nodding at Lenalee.

Kanda immediately looked away, but out of the corner of his eye, he knew Kurama _smirked_.


End file.
